


girl meets world: i love her

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Rilaya, Triangle, lucaya - Freeform, rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: this poem is about maya trying to understand her feelings towards riles and lucas.





	girl meets world: i love her

i like him.  
why do i like him?  
i don't wanna like him.  
i don't wanna hurt her.  
i love her.

f*uck.

i like him,  
and i love her.

__

she likes him,  
i can see it in her eyes.  
and me?  
i don't know,  
i think i like him,  
but i don't know.  
all i know  
is that  
i love her.

__

i think i don't like him  
i think i've never liked him  
maybe i did,  
i don't know.

i still love her.

__

she loves him,  
and it hurts me.  
i don't understand  
this bullshit.

she loves him,  
i love her,  
why does it hurt  
me.

__

i love her.  
and i'm starting to hate  
him.  
but i love him,  
as a friend.  
i don't wanna hate  
him.  
but he has her.  
he kisses her.  
he holds her hands.  
and it kills me,  
because i love her.

i love her  
in a way  
that i'm not supposed  
to feel.

i love her,  
and i can't love her.  
when she hugs me,

it burns my skin,  
cause my body knows better.  
my body doesn't need  
a friendly hug,  
it needs   
to be hold tight  
with love,  
it needs  
to run to the sky  
holding her hand.  
and to taste her heavenly lips.

__

i love her,  
and i'm scared  
of what she might say,  
of what my ma might say.  
of how will she feel.  
of how will he feel.

i can't tell her,  
but it hurts  
to see her  
being loved  
by someone  
who isn't me.

but i can't tell her  
because i will lose  
my soulmate.  
my lightning.


End file.
